Começo
by Nieryka
Summary: [Slash  ScottLogan]
1. Chapter 1

X-Men Slash Fic

Titulo: Começo.

Casal: Scott/Logan

Essa estória é situada essencialmente dentro do universo dos filmes, mas com várias alterações aí também, além de que acabei misturando um pouco da personalidade do Wolvie dos quadrinhos com o do filme, simplesmente porque estou mais acostumada com ele nos comics.

Nos filmes Hugh Jackman é quem interpreta o Wolverine e ele não é baixinho como o Wolvie dos quadrinhos, dá pra se ver...(obrigada, Senhor!!) então Ciclope (James Marsden) NÃO é mais alto que ele...o que contribui muito para minha imaginação extremamente desavergonhada imaginá-los como um par interessante.

Pode ser que essa fic tenha continuações, afinal esta em especial é inspirada num jogo de RPG conduzido por mim e minha amiga Barbara e temos várias e várias cenas com Scott e Logan como tema e que podem gerar várias fics individuais. Se gostarem desta vou escrevendo mais. Se não gostarem também, afinal eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer, sabem...

Sinceramente falando eu sempre ODIEI Scott Summers até vê-lo personificado nos filmes e até começar a ler fics com ele e Logan como par principal. Agora estou apaixonada. Eu AINDA odeio o Scott dos quadrinhos (os desenhistas e roteiristas não contribuem muito para a imagem do rapaz, na minha humilde opinião...) mas minha paixão pelos filmes e fics acabou prevalecendo, então...

1.

Para algumas pessoas a telepatia pode parecer uma habilidade maravilhosa, extremamente atraente por várias razões. Você pode saber se uma pessoa está mentindo, por exemplo. Pode ver lugares distantes apenas conectando-se a mente de outras pessoas...pode conhecer alguém de uma maneira tão profunda que vai muito além de um relacionamento comum. O problema com isso especificamente é que você corre o risco de saber coisas que não gostaria de saber. Então, é aí que esse dom torna-se uma maldição.

Jean afastou os olhos da lente do microscópio por um momento e tirou uma mecha ruiva da testa. Seu olhar se fixou num ponto além das paredes esterilizadas e metálicas do laboratório.

Tudo começou com um sonho, lembrou ela. Scott acordando de repente, agitado e confuso, o coração batendo rápido e a respiração acelerada. Ela acordou no mesmo instante, instintivamente sentindo que algo acontecera com seu namorado e, também instintivamente, fez contato com sua mente, para acalmá-lo, para se assegurar que estava tudo bem...e então ela viu. Nos últimos fragmentos confusos do sonho dele ela sentira o desejo e a força de um sentimento que a surpreendeu. Os dois se encararam por um segundo, ela de olhos arregalados, a surpresa evidente e ele, os óculos ocultando o que ela podia simplesmente sentir com a mente: confusão, vergonha e ainda assim...aquele desejo. E não era por ela. Após esse segundo de choque ela sentiu que ele se retraia, se fechava, a mente de volta ao lugar seguro longe do contato dela. Scott tinha erguido suas barreiras.

- Scott...- ela tocara em seu ombro, tentando argumentar, entender.

- Jean...não. - ele se virara na cama, de costas para ela, controlando a respiração a custo.

- Você quer conversar sobre isso...?

- Não. Por favor, Jean...só...vamos voltar a dormir, está bem?

E desde então eles não tinham tocado no assunto. Mas agora ela notava os pequenos sinais. Talvez, ponderou, fosse sua imaginação trabalhando demais...ou não. Jean sabia que podia investigar mais se quisesse. Entrar naquele cômodo escondido na mente de Scott onde as coisas que ele queria ocultar dela ficavam guardadas...mas não podia fazer aquilo com ele.

A porta do laboratório emitiu um ruído deslizante ao abrir-se interrompendo os pensamentos de Jean. Scott sorriu suavemente para ela ao entrar e foi até o armário do outro lado da sala. Ela sorriu de volta e tornou a baixar o olhar para o microscópio, reprimindo um suspiro de exasperação ao ver como ele estava. Empertigado, tenso, a linha dura do maxilar e os lábios apertados. Flashes de luz intensa brilhavam por trás dos óculos de quartzo-rubi. Até seus passos medidos, firmes, denunciavam a tensão que se espalhava por seu corpo e mente. Scott estava tentando manter-se sob controle há semanas...mas agora Jean via que ele estava prestes a desmoronar.

Tudo porque tentava esconder de Jean e de si mesmo a verdade do que estava sentindo. Na realidade Jean não estava certa se Scott realmente tinha se dado conta do que exatamente estava se passando com seus sentimentos. Após um momento ela afastou os olhos das lentes novamente e suspirou.

- Vampira disse que Logan costuma freqüentar um bar na periferia da cidade. Parece que o nome é Owns alguma coisa. Ela não sabia ao certo, mas disse que não fica muito longe da estrada de terra que divide o município.

Ele congelou por um momento. Então virou-se devagar, algumas pastas entre as mãos; os relatórios que o Professor havia pedido para a manhã seguinte.

- Jean...

- Acho que seria uma boa idéia você ir até lá. Mesmo porque ele tem uma aula amanhã cedo e pegou sua moto de novo, você sabe. - ela sorriu mais largamente enquanto ajustava outra lâmina no microscópio, sua voz num tom casualmente divertido. Ela podia sentir o olhar dele queimando em suas costas. - Ele sempre faz isso, não? Mesmo o prof Xavier tendo oferecido a ele a chance de comprar o carro ou moto que quiser, Logan sempre prefere pegar um dos seus.

- Ele...gosta de me provocar. - a voz "dele" não estava nem de longe soando casual. Jean notou que as palavras lutavam para sair de seus lábios.

- Bem, acho que isso "significa" alguma coisa.

- Jean, eu...

Ela sorriu e fitou-o com carinho.

- Não precisa se preocupar com nada, Scott. Está tudo bem.

Ele a observou por mais alguns segundos então assentiu, ainda sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado, mas Jean pôde notar o alívio começando a tomar conta da mente dele.

Ainda sorrindo ela voltou a se ocupar com o microscópio e ouviu a porta deslizar novamente quando ele deixou a sala.

Ela o libertara.

X X X

Logan deu uma tacada certeira e apenas ficou observando as bolas se espalharem rápidas por sobre a mesa de bilhar, achando o caminho para as caçapas quase como que por vontade própria. Seus companheiros de jogo suspiraram, antevendo a derrota antes mesmo do fim. A jovem garçonete de olhos brilhantes que trouxe a cerveja piscou para o mutante, cheia de intenções, enquanto lhe entregava a garrafa.

- Bela tacada, lindão. Você sempre é tão bom assim com o taco?

- Sempre, beleza. Sempre... - respondeu o canadense, sorrindo de lado e dando um grande gole direto do gargalo.

Um som vindo de fora chamou a atenção do mutante por um momento. O som de um carro parando bem ali em frente do bar. E ele conhecia muito bem cada motor macio da garagem do Instituto para saber quem deveria estar ali.

_Então o "Destemido Líder" resolveu sair da toca. Eu me pergunto por quê._

Um minuto depois a porta do bar se abriu e Scott Summers entrou, olhando em volta. Assim que localizou Logan foi em sua direção e parou do outro lado da mesa de bilhar, encarando-o por trás dos óculos de quartzo-rubi.

Logan o ignorou sistematicamente.

- E então, negada? Prontos para serem depenados? – Logan se estirou na mesa fazendo mira com o taco, um sorriso no rosto. – Digam adeus ás suas fichas...

- Logan, nós temos que conversar.

Uops. Logan não sabia se fora a frase, as palavras em si ou o cheiro que captara de Summers quando ele chegara mais perto para falar, mas algo o fez desconcentrar-se no meio da jogada e a ponta do taco simplesmente resvalou na bola branca. Ela se moveu dois centímetros, cambaleou e ficou imóvel. Os outros jogadores assoviaram, aliviados, e alguns até mesmo bateram amigavelmente nas costas de Scott, agradecendo.

Logan se ergueu lentamente e virou-se. Viu o guri se retrair de maneira quase imperceptível sob seu olhar ameaçador.

- Você estragou minha jogada, Caolho. – ele disse num meio rosnado, aproximando-se de Summers. O rapaz não se moveu um centímetro. – Se fizer isso de novo eu te mando pra casa numa caixa de fósforos.

- É pra eu sentir medo desse grunhido, imagino. – respondeu Scott, sem conseguir se conter. – Isso funciona com ratos do campo e esquilos, Logan, não comigo.

A platéia acidental ali no bar ergueu as sobrancelhas, tensa, e o dono do bar começou a choramingar pedindo aos céus para que o bar dele continuasse inteiro.

- Eu posso arrumar alguma coisa que funcione, guri, pode contar com isso. – Logan o encarou por mais um segundo então se voltou para a mesa, pegou a cerveja e tomou outro grande gole. - O que você quer, afinal? Já não está na hora das crianças estarem na cama?

Scott ignorou os risinhos á sua volta e observou Logan passar o giz na ponta do taco antes de responder.

- Você tem uma aula para dar amanhã cedo, Logan. Nós combinamos isso desde a semana passada e os alunos estão contando com você. – ele ficou esperando que Wolverine dissesse algo mas o mutante simplesmente acenou para a garçonete pedindo outra cerveja e Scott começou a sentir que não tinha sido uma boa idéia começar a conversa daquele modo. Suspirou. Na verdade ele não sabia realmente como conversar com Logan, essa era a verdade, então simplesmente continuou pelo caminho que conhecia, mesmo sabendo que nada podia acabar bem. – Você devia voltar para o Instituto em vez de ficar bebendo e jogando num bar até tarde, Logan...você agora tem responsabilidades, não pode ignorá-las e continuar simplesmente agindo como antes...

- Escute aqui, Quatro Olhos, eu não preciso de você para me lembrar das minhas responsabilidades e muito menos para me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer! – Logan largou o taco contra a parede e avançou para Ciclope parando há poucos centímetros do rapaz, furioso.

O guri já estava lhe dando nos nervos com aquela atitude de líder e sabe-tudo e Logan estava lutando para não agarrá-lo pelo pescoço ali mesmo e sacudi-lo até ele desmaiar, principalmente porque podia sentir que apesar da postura firme e do queixo erguido Scott estava com medo, sim; podia sentir o cheiro do medo se irradiando do guri em ondas bem como o cheiro de...uops. Logan ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Aquele" outro cheiro era novidade. O canadense sorriu consigo mesmo.

_Ora, ora...quem diria que o Sr Scott Summers tinha um outro lado..._

Scott recuou alguns passos e Logan sentiu que ele devia ter percebido algo em seus olhos, ou era simplesmente instinto.

- Você faz parte de uma equipe agora, Wolverine. – disse Scott, a fisionomia ainda calma mesmo que Logan não pudesse ver seus olhos (uma das principais causas da antipatia que Logan tivera da primeira vez que encontrara Scott... ele odiava não poder olhar nos olhos do outro homem e ler sua expressão como fazia com outras pessoas. Ele nunca podia ter certeza do que ia na mente de Scott Summers quando conversavam... ou melhor, provocavam um ao outro... e isso o deixava louco!) – Nós nos preocupamos uns com os outros e por isso estou aqui. Não vou deixar que você decepcione as crianças por se esquecer de suas obrigações. E eu já lhe disse para não pegar minha moto.

- Me diz uma coisa, Summers. – disse Logan chegando mais perto do rapaz só para provocá-lo, e para se certificar de que seus sentidos não o estavam enganando. – Eu posso estar errado mas, em vez de ficar correndo atrás de mim no meio da noite, você não devia estar com sua garota fazendo algo mais interessante?

Scott ficou rígido, uma palidez mortal se espalhou pelas partes visíveis de seu rosto e ele fechou os punhos com força.

- Deixe Jean fora disso, Wolverine.

E agora Scott finalmente se dera conta de que ir até aquele lugar atrás de Logan fora a pior idéia que já tivera em toda sua vida. Ele sentiu seus olhos arderem sob o visor e ficou se lembrando do que planejara durante o caminho inteiro até ali. Em sua imaginação ele simplesmente pediria a Logan para conversarem, usando como desculpa a aula que o mutante mais velho daria na manhã seguinte; então quando estivessem fora daquele maldito bar diria a Logan que lamentava por não terem tido um bom começo de relacionamento da primeira vez que se encontraram e que realmente gostaria que fossem amigos. Scott planejara também dizer a Logan que ele podia ficar com a moto se ele gostava tanto dela...e que não estava mais com Jean. Claro que, em sua imaginação, Logan não pularia de alegria com a ultima notícia, apenas perguntaria a razão e então Scott diria..._Porque desde que você chegou ao Instituto não consigo deixar de pensar em você, sonhar com você, desejar você...isso está me matando e agora que Jean sabe eu quero que você saiba! _Mas imaginação e realidade eram duas coisas muito diferentes e, assim que pusera os pés no bar e encontrara Logan a garganta de Scott se fechara para aquelas palavras por medo, por insegurança...e ali estavam eles brigando de novo e Scott já estava farto daquele ar de zombaria com que Logan o estava fitando, sem falar no comentário sobre Jean, então simplesmente deus ás costas ao mutante e rumou para fora do bar, tenso como uma corda.

Mas Logan não estava disposto a deixar as coisas assim e o seguiu para fora do bar depois de largar suas fichas na mesa de bilhar e jogar uma nota de vinte dólares no balcão, com um "Fique com o troco, gatinha!" para a garçonete que o atendera.

- E então, Ciclope? Não vai responder?

Scott, que já estava girando a chave para destrancar o carro, parou e se empertigou. Por que diabos Logan não podia simplesmente parar, pelo amor de Deus?

- O que foi, Caolho? Não quer admitir que se preocupa mais com sua moto do que com a sua garota, por isso está aqui? Ou será que tem outros motivos? – provocou Logan, mal percebendo que por trás dele alguns curiosos haviam se postado na porta e nas janelas do bar.

- Eu e Jean não estamos mais juntos, Logan. – Scott disse, encarando o outro mutante sem dar mostras de qualquer emoção. Ao diabo que ia deixar Logan perceber o que ia realmente em seu coração naquele momento. Percebeu uma breve hesitação no mutante com garras de adamantium e pensou: _Bem, acho que agora ele vai mesmo pular de alegria..._

Mas Logan apenas se aproximou mais alguns passos, estreitou os olhos na direção de Scott e para horror dele disse:

- Não é surpresa nenhuma, escoteiro. Você nunca foi homem o bastante pra ela.

A chave caiu da mão de Scott mas ele não chegou a perceber. Numa fração de segundo estava sobre Logan, completamente descontrolado.

- Seu filho da puta! Como ousa???

Logan já esperava aquela reação, na verdade estava contando com ela, mas deixou que o garoto o derrubasse. Scott descera sobre ele como uma ave de rapina, sem todo aquele controle que costumava utilizar quando treinavam na Sala de Perigo; naquele momento ele era todo punhos e raiva, como numa suja briga de rua, exatamente como Wolverine gostava. Ele podia dizer muito sobre um cara pela maneira como ele lutava quando seriamente provocado, e Scott estava descarregando uma boa parte de frustração, confusão, raiva acumulada, medo e dor enquanto tentava acertar Logan. E era exatamente isso que o homem mais velho queria: saber o que ia no espírito de Scott Summers.

Quando apreendeu o suficiente do estado mental do rapaz ele segurou os pulsos de Scott e o virou de repente, pressionando-lhe o rosto no chão, subindo por cima dele.

- Me solta, Logan!!

Silêncio.

- Seu desgraçado filho da mãe, me solta!!!

Aos poucos Logan foi sentindo a fúria se esvair de Scott. O cheiro dele mudou, parecia mais com o Scott Summers que ele conhecia, mas ainda com o acréscimo quase embaraçoso de um desejo pungente por Logan. Não, ao que parecia os sentidos de Logan NÃO estavam enganados. Scott estava mesmo fortemente atraído por ele e a maneira como os dois estavam enganchados ali no chão só estava piorando (ou melhorando, murmurou uma pequena voz na cabeça de Logan) as coisas.

Scott se debateu mais uma vez para tentar se libertar mas foi em vão.

- Logan...

- Você vai me contar que diabos está acontecendo ou vamos ter que ficar a noite inteira aqui no chão na frente desses manés, Summers?

Praticamente o bar inteiro estava ali atrás deles, esperando o desenrolar da briga, alguns sinceramente desapontados por nenhum dos dois ainda ter caído inconsciente.

Scott deixou a cabeça pender para o chão, testa pressionada contra a terra, o cabelo castanho caindo sobre o rosto afogueado. Logan decidiu que ele ficava bem assim, corado e pálido ao mesmo tempo, ofegante e desalinhado...o perfume amadeirado que ele usava misturado com o suor fresco e limpo e aquele outro cheiro...Oh-oh. Logan sentiu que ia começar a ter seus próprios problemas se continuassem engatados daquele jeito.

- E então?

- Eu comecei a ter sonhos. – murmurou o rapaz.

- Hun??

- Comecei a ter sonhos com você. Desde quando eu o trouxe para o Instituto. No começo eram confusos e eu mal me preocupava em lembrar deles...mas então começaram a ficar mais nítidos, mais fortes. - Logan arregalou os olhos mas ficou em silêncio enquanto Scott continuava – Então uma noite, pouco antes de você voltar do Lago Alkali, Jean descobriu. Eu tentei esconder o máximo que pude o que eu sentia por você para não magoá-la mais...e para que mais ninguém soubesse. Eu tentei ficar longe de você o máximo possível mas nada mudou. E agora Jean e eu...nós não podemos mais ficar juntos, você entende? Não com ela sabendo que seu namorado queria estar na cama com outro homem em vez dela!

- Ok, Ciclope, eu entendi essa parte. – Logan disse e soltou os braços do guri com cuidado, para não machucá-lo, levantando-se em seguida. Scott se virou lentamente e se sentou, de cabeça baixa, ajustando o onipresente visor e em seguida passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Aquele simples gesto causou um leve arrepio em Logan e ele praguejou baixinho estendendo a mão para ajudar Ciclope a levantar.

Os curiosos começaram a se dispersar ao perceberem que o espetáculo tinha terminado e Logan de repente sentiu uma vontade incrível de beber uma cerveja bem gelada. Ao olhar para Scott, entretanto, viu que o garoto estava um caco e precisava ir para casa. Deu uma olhada para o carro e concluiu que Scott não estava em condições de dirigir; ele podia acabar enfiando a cara num poste ou atropelando alguém...não que houvesse tráfego aquelas horas, mas nunca se sabe. Podiam buscar o carro de manhã. Essa noite os dois voltariam na moto de Scott. Logan dirigindo, claro.

O rapaz estava batendo a terra dos jeans e daquela jaqueta de couro com detalhes do lado esquerdo, em vermelho e bege, que ele parecia gostar muito porque, Logan notara, ele sempre costumava usá-la. O canadense foi até o carro e pegou as chaves no chão. Jogou-as para Scott.

- Amanhã nós voltamos pra buscá-lo, guri...vamos pra casa. Já tivemos agitação suficiente por uma noite.

Sem discutir Scott subiu na moto atrás de Logan e tentou se equilibrar o melhor possível, com as mãos em suas próprias coxas. Suspirando Logan pegou as mãos dele e puxou-as para se entrelaçarem em sua cintura. Sentiu uma pontada de satisfação ao sentir Scott estremecer por trás dele e então deu a partida.

Durante o caminho de volta Logan ficou se perguntando por que diabos não estava tão chocado e incomodado com a confissão de Scott quanto achava que deveria estar. Talvez, voltou a murmurar aquela voz em sua mente, porque de uma maneira inconsciente ele já tinha percebido os reais desejos de Scott há muito tempo...da mesma forma que, conscientemente, ele não ignorava a própria atração que tinha pelo guri a despeito de seus flertes com Jean. Como Logan não costumava ficar racionalizando tudo que passava por seus pensamentos ele simplesmente não se dera ao trabalho de pensar naquilo como algo viável, só isso. Aqueles pensamentos tinham ficado relegados ao cantinho reservado á suas fantasias e só. Mas agora...

_Agora o quê?_ – pensou em meio a um turbilhão de dúvidas. – _O que eu vou fazer com essa informação, afinal? O que eu quero realmente?? Nesse exato momento Deus sabe que eu só queria uma droga de uma cerveja!_

2.

Após chegarem no Instituto, já na garagem, Scott desceu da moto e ficou observando Logan encostá-la longe da entrada, travá-la e guardar a chave no bolso. Isso o fez comprimir os lábios, por reflexo, e ele notou que Logan percebera. Os lábios do mutante canadense se curvaram num leve e divertido sorriso.

- Eu vou abastecê-la mais tarde, não precisa ter um faniquito, ok? – provocou Logan.

- Olha, se você gosta tanto dela pode fi...

- Nah! – cortou Logan, aproximando-se do líder dos X-Men e fazendo questão de roçar o ombro contra o dele ao passar em direção as escadas, antes de completar. – É mais divertido pegá-la de você.

- Logan...

Logan parou no meio da escada e virou-se.

- Hun?

Scott respirou fundo de maneira quase imperceptível, mas não havia maneira nenhuma de Logan não perceber a hesitação e a tensão em sua linguagem corporal, apesar da luta que o garoto estava travando para não demonstrar seu nervosismo.

- Sobre o que eu disse, lá no bar...

- O que que tem?

- Você não está...quero dizer...você não vai dizer nada? – Scott passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, inquieto.

- O que você acha que eu deveria dizer? – a voz de Logan era calma enquanto observava a agitação crescer em Scott. Deus, o guri estava mesmo uma pilha.

- Eu...eu não sei...Droga, Logan, eu simplesmente lhe disse que...

- Eu ouvi bem o que você me disse, Summers.

- E então? – Scott se aprumou. – Você não vai dizer ou fazer nada?? Não vai me insultar, me dar um soco, me atravessar com as suas garras ou algo assim?

Os olhos de Logan se estreitaram e ele deu alguns passos na direção do jovem líder dos X-Men, percebendo a maneira tensa com que ele cerrava o punho à sua aproximação.

- Ao contrário do que você possa pensar a meu respeito, Ciclope, eu não sou _esse_ tipo de animal. – disse, parando a poucos centímetros de onde estava o rapaz - E eu não acho que você teria me contado isso se achasse que eu reagiria assim, certo? Ou você tem um lado masoquista que eu ainda não conheço?

- Não brinque, Wolverine – avisou Scott – Prefiro que você me dê um soco ao invés de fazer piadas sobre isso!

- Deus do céu, Summers! Você precisa ser tão dramático em tudo o que faz? Quero dizer...você tem que transformar tudo num cavalo de batalha, até mesmo uma declaração de...

- Não é uma declaração de amor!!!

- Ei!! Não precisa gritar! Por mim tudo bem, mas VOCÊ quer que a escola inteira saiba que está apaixonado por mim?

- Eu não estou...- Scott mordeu os lábios, baixou a voz diante do olhar que Logan lhe lançou, e continuou, num sussurro irritado. – Eu não disse que estava apaixonado por você!!

Logan estava quase a ponto de rir daquilo. Nem naquela situação o Sr Perfeição deixava de tentar manter a pose. Isso o divertia muito e pelo menos distraia Logan do real significado daquilo tudo, algo que ele não sabia se podia lidar realmente.

- E o que exatamente você sente por mim, então? – perguntou o mutante com garras de adamantium, aproximando-se mais, sem conseguir resistir de todo à imagem extremamente provocante que era Scott Summers quase totalmente despido daquele verniz de prepotência e segurança.

- Eu não sei...- respondeu o rapaz, simplesmente. E era verdade. Scott sabia que sentia uma grande atração por Logan, claro, e que não conseguia deixar de pensar no mutante na maior parte do tempo, mas não sabia o que realmente queria dele. Não completamente. – Talvez só atração...não sei...

- Você e Jean não romperiam apenas por causa de uma atração, escoteiro, disso eu tenho certeza. Do contrário ela e eu...

- Eu já disse para deixar Jean fora disso, Logan, eu não quero...

Antes que Scott tivesse chance de terminar a frase Logan o empurrou contra um dos veículos, um dos carros do próprio Scott na verdade. Pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, as mãos segurando os pulsos de Ciclope com firmeza mas sem machucar, o rosto tão próximo que podia ver a si mesmo no reflexo das lentes de quartzo-rubi do garoto. Scott engoliu em seco.

- O que você quer de mim, Ciclope? – indagou Logan, os lábios quase tocando os lábios do outro homem, realmente interessado em saber até onde o destemido líder poderia ir.

- Já disse que não sei!

O mutante mais velho continuou encarando o rapaz por mais alguns segundos, tentando descobrir algo que ele mesmo não sabia o que era. Scott virou o rosto.

- Muito bem. – Logan soltou os pulsos de Scott e se afastou. – Quando você descobrir nós voltamos a conversar, então. — ele deu-lhe as costas e se dirigiu as escadas — Boa noite, Ciclope.

Scott observou enquanto o canadense desaparecia escada acima então levou as mãos a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força.

_Parabéns, Ciclope! _— pensou, irritado consigo mesmo. —_ E agora, o que você vai fazer, hein?_

TBC...

3.


	2. Chapter 2

3.

Na manhã seguinte tudo parecia normal e, se algum dos alunos na classe de literatura de Scott Summers notou o professor um pouco distraído durante as dissertações, não fez nenhum comentário.

Scott planejara voltar mais tarde ao Owns Road (era esse o nome do bar, afinal) para buscar o carro, mas, quando entrou na garagem mais cedo para certificar-se de que uma certa moto ainda estava por ali, (ele andara desconfiado de que Logan podia muito bem acabar pegando a estrada, quando a realidade das revelações da noite anterior realmente o atingisse) viu que o veículo já estava lá.

_Logan..._

Lembrava que o canadense jogara a chave do carro para ele antes de voltarem ao Instituto, mas também se lembrava de que, quando despira as roupas para dormir, não achara a chave em seu bolso. Não tinha dado importância á isso, claro, dadas as circunstâncias, mas ao que parecia Logan não era apenas um excelente lutador...era também um ladrão habilidoso...e um homem gentil.

- Você está atrasado.

Logan ergueu uma sobrancelha para Ororo, que o esperava em frente da porta da Sala de Perigo, os braços cruzados na frente dos seios (que, ele já notara mais de uma vez, eram belamente volumosos) e uma expressão severa no rosto.

- Foram só cinco minutos.

- A disciplina tem que ser seguida, Logan. – disse ela, virando-lhe as costas para acionar o botão de entrada. – Nós devemos dar o exemplo se quisermos que as crianças sigam nossas orientações de maneira correta. O que elas dirão se um professor chega atrasado em uma aula?

- Que esse professor tem mais o que fazer do que ficar pajeando um bando de garotos mimados?

Ororo lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e ambos entraram na Sala de Perigo, onde os jovens mutantes já estavam reunidos, conversando agitadamente em rodinhas, exatamente como qualquer turma de adolescentes.

- Muito bem, classe. – disse ela, dirigindo-se aos alunos, que rapidamente postaram-se em fila a sua frente, obedientes e atentos, afinal a senhorita Munroe era uma das professoras mais respeitadas da escola...e também a mais famosa por dar bastante trabalho de casa se notasse que os estudantes não estavam dedicando-se o bastante ás suas aulas. – Hoje vocês terão uma aula de sobrevivência na selva com o professor Logan e espero que prestem muita atenção tanto á prática quanto á teoria. Kitty, pode me passar o programa, por favor?

Kitty Pride, a Lince Negra, adiantou-se e entregou uma prancheta para a professora enquanto Logan franzia o cenho. Programa? Ele não precisava de programa! E essa história de teoria não estava dentro de sua idéia de uma aula sobre sobrevivência.

- Aqui está, Logan. – Ororo entregou-lhe a prancheta e interpretou erradamente o olhar confuso que ele lançou aos papéis. – Hank e eu esquematizamos os pontos principais para a aula teórica, então não precisa se preocupar com nada. Sabemos que é a sua primeira vez como instrutor, mas não há como se perder.

Logan ergueu lentamente o olhar, da prancheta para a bela africana, mas ela nem notou a animosidade contida naqueles olhos castanhos, pois já estava indo para a porta.

- Comportem-se, crianças...e isso vale pra você, também, Logan. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Vejo vocês em duas horas.

Assim que ela desapareceu por trás da porta deslizante, e Logan notou os risinhos á sua frente, ele se empertigou e olhou demoradamente para cada um deles. Aquele olhar era um aviso: Vocês acham que tem que ter medo DELA? Bem, vocês não viram nada ainda, gurizada.

Um a um os risinhos, os olhares de zombaria e as conversas paralelas foram morrendo diante daquele olhar duro. Dava pra ouvir, entretanto, um ou outro aluno engolindo em seco.

- Muito bem, vamos ver o que vocês acham que sabem sobre sobrevivência. – Logan varreu a turma com o olhar e parou em Bobby. O rapaz estremeceu. – Você, cubo de gelo. O que vocês andaram aprendendo até agora, além de fazer nós de escoteiro?

- Ahn...bem...senhor Logan...- Bobby encolheu os ombros. – Essencialmente, sabemos fazer nós de escoteiro e...fogueiras...sem a ajuda do Pyro, aliás...- John riu ao lado do Homem de Gelo, mas parou rapidinho quando o mutante de garras de adamantium virou para ele um olhar rápido como uma chicotada. – E sobre abrigos, também, claro...

- Senhor Logan?

Kitty tinha erguido a mão e o olhava de maneira expectante. Jubileu murmurou algo como "essa CDF não dá um tempo, cara" e se calou.

- Sim, ahn...Kitty, certo?

- Sim, senhor.

- Pode falar, Kitty.

A jovem sorriu e deu um passo á frente.

- Nós também sabemos como identificar ervas venenosas no meio das comestíveis, como fazer armadilhas para caçar animais e sabemos também prestar os primeiros socorros em caso de acidentes.

- Obrigado, Kitty. – disse Logan, gentilmente, e a garota voltou ao seu lugar com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. – Estou vendo que vocês não viram nada que preste, afinal...

- Perdão?? – disse Kitty, o sorriso vacilando um pouco.

- Mas essas são...- começou Bobby, mas Logan não o deixou terminar.

- As coisas que menos vão importar na hora em que vocês realmente estiverem sozinhos e tendo que se virar, seja numa floresta ou numa cidade, se tiver um ou uma pá de inimigo no calcanhar de vocês. – Logan olhou novamente para a prancheta e franziu os lábios. – Quero ver se alguém vai parar pra fazer nós de escoteiro, armadilha ou fogueirinha quando tiver sendo caçado por uma porrada de nego armado até os dentes.

Logan viu os olhares confusos e desconcertados dos alunos e decidiu que era bom que eles ficassem chocados ali, com ele, do que lá fora enfrentando a realidade. O mutante canadense destacou os papéis da prancheta, jogou-a de lado e começou a rasgar as folhas metodicamente enquanto andava para o painel de controle manual na extremidade da sala, deixando os pedaços esvoaçarem em sua esteira.

- Vamos começar a aula.

- Scott?

Scott virou-se no corredor, a pasta com os trabalhos dos alunos na mão, e sorriu para Jean.

- Olá, Jean. Pensei que estivesse com Hank no laboratório, nesse horário.

Ela também sorria e parecia ainda mais bonita do que ele se lembrava, se é que isso era possível. Não se admirava de ter se apaixonado por ela á primeira vista quando chegara ao Instituto. Fora há tanto tempo atrás e agora...acabara. Não havia arrependimento, porém, e podia sentir que também ela não se arrependera do final do relacionamento. Scott sabia disso porque os dois tinham ainda aquela conexão mental profunda, ainda que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro agora fosse o que amigos sentiam um pelo outro...talvez irmão e irmã.

Ela balançou a cabeça e os cabelos ruivos caíram em cascata sobre os ombros. Com a mão delicada ela afastou-os de volta á posição original.

- Hank está em um de seus experimentos especiais e eu não quis atrapalhá-lo. Além disso, você não me contou o que aconteceu a noite passada, não é?

- O que você quer dizer? – Scott ficou ligeiramente abalado, mas ninguém diria isso se passasse por ali e visse sua postura serena. Jean, é claro, não precisava interpretar nenhum tipo de linguagem corporal quando se tratava de Scott Summers.

- Scott, não me venha com isso. Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando! – ela avançou e encaixou o braço no dele, puxando-o pelo corredor animadamente, imensamente divertida em perceber o quanto ele estava surpreso e constrangido. – Fui eu que dei a dica sobre o bar, então eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu depois que você foi até lá encontrar o Logan.

Scott olhava para ela com a incredulidade estampada no rosto. Ela estava falando sério?? Queria mesmo saber o que tinha acontecido, como se Scott não fosse seu ex-namorado há menos de um dia, e sim alguma amiga apaixonada, e Jean estivesse ansiosa para saber detalhes do novo relacionamento dessa amiga????

- Jean!!

- Scott!! – ela imitou o tom indignado dele e riu da cara aborrecida do jovem líder dos X-Men. Ás vezes Scott parecia aquele menino tímido e arredio que entrara, anos atrás, pelas portas do Instituto, receoso e cheio de pavor...de si mesmo e dos outros. Jean amava aquele garoto, e amava o homem que ele se tornara, embora soubesse que há anos aquele amor tornara-se diferente da paixão que sentira nos primeiros anos em que se descobriram, pela primeira vez, apaixonados um pelo outro. – Não faça essa cara, Scott Summers, e não pense que assim vai se livrar de responder minhas perguntas!

Scott suspirou, balançou a cabeça ainda sem acreditar que aquilo estava MESMO acontecendo, então riu. Era tão raro aquele som que Jean por um momento ficou parada, apenas contemplando aquela maravilha. Scott não era consciente do quanto era bonito, e não desconfiava absolutamente do quanto podia parecer ao mesmo tempo sedutor e inocente quando sorria e, como agora, quando ria. Oh, aquelas covinhas!! Jean duvidava que Logan pudesse ficar indiferente se visse aquelas covinhas!!

- Muito bem, então, senhorita Grey. Se é o que quer, é o que vai ter! – ele abriu a porta de seu escritório e os dois entraram. Ele a fez sentar-se em uma grande e confortável poltrona junto da lareira apagada e sentou-se na frente dela, no chão, as pernas cruzadas á maneira dos índios.

- O que quer saber, então?

- Tudo. – disse ela, simplesmente.

- Você descobriria mais rápido se lesse minha mente.

- Você sabe que não gosto de fazer isso nem quando é necessário, Scott. – ela disse, com um suspiro profundo que o fez erguer a mão para afagar a dela, carinhosamente.

- Eu sei, desculpe-me. – pediu ele, e ela assentiu. – Como posso explicar o que aconteceu? – disse Scott, suspirando também, ao lembrar do fiasco da noite anterior. – Eu fui até lá...você tinha que ver aquele lugar, Jean...um verdadeiro pardieiro, com o perdão da palavra...não faço idéia como alguém pode gostar de se enfiar num lugar como...- o olhar dela fez com que Scott se interrompesse. – Bem...como eu ia dizendo...Fui até lá e não consegui falar, não da maneira como eu queria...

Scott contou tudo, entrando em detalhes quando Jean achava que ele estava sendo vago demais ou se achasse que ele queria lhe esconder algo, por timidez. Quando ele acabou e deixou-se cair para trás no tapete, estirado como um menino na grama de uma colina, fitando o teto com uma expressão desalentada, Jean ficou em silêncio, pensando.

- E então? – perguntou ele, sem se mover, a voz cansada e triste. – Foi ou não foi um fiasco? Eu juro, Jean, já tive idéias ruins antes, mas essa realmente superou todas as outras de longe...

- Eu acho que você é um idiota que não enxerga um palmo diante do nariz, Scott Summers.

Scott ergueu a cabeça tão rapidamente que os músculos de seu pescoço protestaram. Ele não estava certo de que ouvira realmente aquilo. Não podia ter ouvido aquilo dos lábios de Jean Grey. Entretanto, ao olhar em sua direção viu que ela o encarava com irritação e impaciência.

- Jean...?

- Você não percebeu que ele não fez nenhuma objeção ao que lhe contou? Que ele não se mostrou desgostoso nem por um momento depois da sua revelação...e que até te agarrou na garagem, Scott, querendo uma definição do que deveria fazer???

- Como é?? Me agarrou na gara...- subitamente Scott sentiu-se quase a ponto de desmaiar. Não se dera conta de que Logan o tinha "agarrado"...não no contexto em que Jean agora lhe indicava. Logan tinha mesmo feito isso, entretanto, e mais...aproximara-se tanto de Scott que quase o beijara. E Scott tinha...tinha...

- Sim, você bancou o idiota. – disse Jean.

Scott torceu os lábios.

- Pensei que você não gostasse de ler mentes nem quando necessário. – disse ele.

- Bem, quando o pensamento é tão alto e a situação é óbvia não há como evitar. – ela respondeu serenamente, então continuou. – Scott, você estava tão preocupado com a vergonha que estava sentindo e tão certo da rejeição que nem reparou que Logan também está atraído por você!

- Ele está? –Jean o fuzilou com o olhar e ele engoliu em seco. – Ele podia estar apenas zombando de mim, Jean! Apenas jogando para ver se eu caia e então...então ele simplesmente iria rir e...e...

Jean percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O garoto rejeitado, o menino que fora abandonado na rua á própria sorte e enfrentara abusos durante anos estava emergindo novamente. E isso não podia acontecer; isso quase matara as chances dela e de Scott no passado...não podia deixar que acontecesse novamente. Scott merecia ser feliz e tinha que deixar para trás essa insegurança. Já!

- Scott...- ela murmurou, quando ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, tenso, sem olhar para ela. – Scott...Logan nunca faria isso. Ele não é esse tipo de homem.

- Mas ele...ele disse que eu não fui homem o suficiente pra você!!

Scott estava começando a alterar a voz, num quase histerismo, então Jean se ajoelhou e o abraçou com força.

- Ele queria te provocar, fazer você por pra fora o que realmente estava sentindo. Ele queria conhecer você, Scott...e fez isso da única maneira que sabe.

O jovem líder dos X-Men conteve as lágrimas que ameaçavam irromper e considerou aquilo com cuidado.

Jean estava certa, claro. Era uma telepata habilidosa, mas também era uma mulher inteligente e sensível. Ela sempre captava a essência verdadeira das pessoas e a palavra dela era o suficiente pra ele. Scott afastou-se um pouco e sorriu.

- Não faz nem um dia inteiro que sou gay e já estou bancando a mulher histérica.

- Scott!!

- Jean!!

Os dois riram e se abraçaram novamente.

Alguém bateu á porta e imediatamente Scott se ergueu, aprumando-se. Jean voltou a sentar-se na poltrona um segundo antes da porta se abrir e Ororo entrar. Ela olhou de um pra outro rapidamente e hesitou.

- Desculpe. Estou interrompendo...?

Scott quase riu. Ao invés disso falou com sua voz calma e controlada de sempre:

- Não, Ororo. Algum problema?

- Não sei ao certo. - a bela africana parecia um pouco irritada ao responder. Como Jean e Scott erguessem as sobrancelhas, sem entender, ela resolveu explicar. – A aula de Logan terminou há meia hora e os alunos estão transbordantes de felicidade. Parece que andaram contando aos outros colegas sobre a aula e agora todas as outras turmas querem participar também!

- Isso não é bom? – Jean inclinou a cabeça de lado como um passarinho de penugem avermelhada. – Quero dizer...se ele fez um bom trabalho nós devíamos estar felizes pelas crianças poderem aprender com tanto prazer, não?

Pela maneira como contraiu os lábios, Ororo parecia achar que não.

Scott permaneceu em silêncio. Sabia porque Ororo estava preocupada. Se os alunos tinham gostado tanto da aula isso significava que Logan, nem de longe, seguira as regras estabelecidas no programa que havia sido preparado. Provavelmente, pensou ele, de volta em sua persona de líder dos X-Men, o senhor Wolverine os fizera andar por aí no mato como animais selvagens, uivando, espreitando ou algo do gênero...e as crianças sempre adoravam quebrar as regras; era algo natural, em sua opinião, mas que não significava que devia ser aceita.

- Eu vou falar com ele. – disse Scott, mas Jean se ergueu e segurou-o pelo braço. – Jean...

- Não, não vai. – Jean foi firme. – Primeiro vamos ver as gravações da aula na Sala de Perigo e depois vamos falar com ele...isso se algo realmente estiver errado. Certo, Ororo?

Ororo franziu ainda mais os lábios, tanto que sua voz saiu meio murmurante através deles.

- Ele apagou as gravações.

- Ele o quê?? – gritou Scott, incrédulo. – Como??

- Acho que com a ajuda de um dos alunos, mas ninguém disse nada a respeito, claro.

Jean voltou a segurar firmemente o braço de Scott. Ele se virou para ela, determinado.

- Jean, isso não está certo. Apagar as gravações é uma grave infração...se ele estiver fazendo algo que ponha as crianças em perigo na Sala...

- Você acha que ele faria algo assim, Scott, a sério? – ponderou Jean, ainda segurando o ex-namorado para que ele não corresse dali e fosse arruinar qualquer chance de se acertar com Logan futuramente, só para fazer seu papel de líder. – Vamos deixar as coisas assim...tenho certeza de que o Professor poderia falar com ele a respeito disso sem maiores danos.

- Perdão, Jean...- interrompeu a Rainha dos Ventos. – Mas sem maiores danos á quê? Scott é o Líder dos X-Men e provavelmente é o melhor para lidar com essa situação já que os treinamentos na Sala de Perigo estão sob sua supervisão.

- Ela tem razão, Jean. Eu deveria...

- Você deveria estar pensando na resposta que vai dar á ele mais tarde, isso sim, senhor Summers! – sussurrou ela, sorrindo. – Agora pare com toda essa pose e deixe que eu e Ororo cuidemos disso.

Jean desvencilhou-se do rapaz e arrastou uma confusa Tempestade para fora do escritório; antes de sair piscou para Scott e fez contato mental.

_Aliás, já pensou no que vai dizer á ele, Scott?_

Scott abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Jean era mesmo impossível.

- Você está distraído, sabe.

Logan ergueu os olhos da moto que estava polindo (a moto de Scott Summers, claro) e encarou os olhos castanhos de Vampira. Marie, corrigiu-se mentalmente, apesar de saber que ela não gostava que usassem seu verdadeiro nome com freqüência. Era algo intimo, só reservado para as pessoas em que ela realmente confiava; e uma dessas pessoas era Logan.

- Do que está falando, guria? – disse, voltando a baixar o olhar para os cromados que estava polindo com tanto cuidado, parando só um instante para bater as cinzas do charuto ali ao lado.

A garota deu de ombros.

- Quero dizer que hoje você parece meio longe. Parece mesmo que você está pensando em alguma coisa com muita, muita força, e isso te deixa com esse olhar perdido, aí. Então eu fiquei meio que preocupada...

- Obrigado pela preocupação, gatinha, mas não é nada com o que você deva se importar. Aliás – ele disse, erguendo os olhos novamente para ela, um meio sorriso nos lábios. – Você não tem aula agora? Não devia estar lá dentro aprendendo álgebra, geografia e sei lá o quê?

Vampira fez uma careta e se agachou do outro lado da moto, observando o trabalho do canadense. – Nah, eu até gosto de estudar, mas tem coisas que não sei pra que agente tem que aprender. Não faz diferença pra vida real, certo? Pra um confronto de verdade, como você falou na Sala de Perigo hoje cedo.

Oh-oh. Logan sabia que isso ia acontecer, e já sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Escute, guria...- ele limpou as mãos num trapo limpo e o jogou na caixa de ferramentas ao lado da moto, a expressão séria. – O que eu disse lá serve pra situações de perigo e emergência, mas você precisa de muito mais do que isso pra se dar bem na vida.

- Você está vivo até hoje, não está? E vai indo bem, pelo que eu vejo. – respondeu ela, teimosamente.

- É...muito bem. – disse Logan sombriamente. – Rodando de um lugar pra outro, nunca me adaptando á lugar nenhum porque não sou o tipo de cara que se tolera por muito tempo, nem que tolera os outros por muito tempo, também...sem caminho, sem futuro ou conhecimento maior do que o que se deve fazer pra sobreviver.

- Isso é ruim?

- Eu não sei quem eu sou, guria, e desconfio que é por causa do tipo de vida que eu sempre levei...não sei, não dá pra saber...mas uma coisa é certa: crianças como vocês tem que aprender como viver, não apenas como sobreviver, e é isso que o Chuck e o bando X está tentando fazer. E eles estão muito certos na minha opinião.

- Eu não sou criança!

O protesto enfurecido saíra tão parecido com o resmungo de uma criancinha que Logan quase riu. Mas ele não faria isso; jamais riria de Vampira...a garota já passara por poucas e boas pra tão pouca idade e não merecia ser tratada com zombarias.

- Ok, como quiser, mas vá para sua aula, ok. Não quero o Summers na minha orelha por você estar cabulando.

- Você ainda não me disse no que está pensando. Ou em quem...

Logan deu uma olhada rápida para a garota, desconfiando de que ela talvez tivesse adivinhado algo...mas não podia ser. Ela tinha dito aquilo, logo após ele mencionar Scott, por pura coincidência.

- Já disse pra ir pra aula, guria.

- É na Dra. Grey, não é? Você está caído por ela...

Logan suspirou.

_Se fosse assim tão fácil..._

- Hei! Vampira!!

A voz de Bobby chegou até eles vinda do pátio. Vampira se levantou.

- Eu não sei o que você viu nela, sabe. – disse, então acenou para Bobby e correu para juntar-se a ele e Pyro, deixando o mutante sem saber se ria ou rosnava para tamanha ironia.

Logan então ergueu a cabeça e fitou atentamente a janela do segundo andar. De onde estava podia ver as altas janelas francesas do escritório de Summers, mas as cortinas estavam parcialmente cerradas, ondulando suavemente ao vento.

_Você está me devendo uma resposta, guri._

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

4.

Scott estava sentado em sua mesa no escritório, fitando o suave ondular daquelas mesmas cortinas, pensativo, as redações da classe de literatura esquecidas á sua frente. Ele tentara corrigi-las, mas depois de ler a mesma frase cinco vezes, logo na primeira folha, achou melhor desistir.

_"Pelo visto Logan sempre dá um jeito de me tirar a paz...de uma maneira ou de outra!"_

O rapaz suspirou e então sentiu um leve contato mental, algo tão sutil que podia ser interpretado como um bater suave nas portas de sua psique; e era realmente isso, na verdade, porque um telepata jamais se intrometia em uma mente amiga sem delicadamente informar-lhe, antes, que estava fazendo contato. Scott imediatamente recolheu todos os pensamentos que o estavam distraindo (e que por acaso começavam com L e terminavam com ogan...) e deu as boas vindas ao Professor Xavier.

Lamento interromper seus afazeres, Scott.

_"Está tudo bem, Professor. O senhor precisa de mim?"_

Sim. Pode vir a minha sala, por favor?

_"Agora mesmo, senhor."_

Minutos depois Scott entrou na sala, sem bater como de costume, e sorriu para seu velho mentor e quase pai quando este deu ás costas á janela que estivera contemplando e se virou para olhá-lo.

— Sente-se, Scott. — disse o Professor, correspondendo ao sorriso. Quando o rapaz se instalou confortavelmente na poltrona logo a frente da mesa, o professor se recostou na cadeira de rodas e continuou. — Jean me falou a respeito do que aconteceu. — disse ele. — E eu gostaria de falar sobre isso com você.

— Sobre...?

— Logan.

— Oh. — Scott se remexeu, inquieto, na cadeira. Jean não poderia ter...ou poderia? Claro que Charles era como um pai para ambos desde que haviam chegado ali, mas será que o que estava acontecendo (ou deixando de acontecer, gritou uma pequena e irritante voz na mente de Scott) entre ele e Logan devia ser levado ao conhecimento dele? Será que Jean tinha contado TUDO a respeito? Scott nem ao menos tinha contado ao professor que rompera com Jean, quanto mais que estava atraído, ou apaixonado, sei lá, pelo senhor garras de adamantium!!

— Scott...

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos Scott nem percebeu a expressão levemente surpresa do professor. Continuava tentando imaginar como se explicaria, como faria para convencer o professor de que ainda era o mesmo Scott e, mesmo gostando de outro homem, ainda podia muito bem ser um líder forte, confiável e...

SCOTT!!

O jovem líder dos X-Men levou um susto e se contraiu involuntariamente. A voz do professor gritando em sua mente não fora muito agradável de tão perto.

— Senhor?

Charles levou a mão á testa e balançou a cabeça. Mesmo NÃO querendo, certos pensamentos inevitavelmente PEDIAM para ser lidos. E em letras garrafais.

— Quando me referi a Jean ter me contado sobre o que aconteceu, queria dizer que ela me falou sobre a aula de sobrevivência de Logan...não sobre seu recente interesse nele...coisa que de fato eu não sabia. — o professor mal registrou a expressão de puro horror no rosto do jovem líder de sua equipe ao continuar. — Eu lamento que você e Jean tenham rompido, mas se os dois estão de comum acordo e você já está, como é mesmo que os jovens dizem... "em outra"...fico feliz. Também acho que Logan é uma pessoa excelente. Depois que se tem um tempo para realmente conhecê-lo. Parabéns.

Enfiar-se debaixo da terra não era uma opção no momento, então Scott afundou na poltrona mesmo. Resistiu a vontade de esconder o rosto nas mãos como um garotinho, só porque achava que ia ser ainda mais humilhante e...diabos...uma frescura danada.

— Eu...professor...

— Está tudo bem, Scott. — assegurou o professor, calmamente. — Você ia me contar quando estivesse pronto, eu sei. Lamento pelo mal entendido, mas se você planeja que isso continue um segredo, por enquanto, vai ter que se preparar melhor. Alguns de nossos alunos também são telepatas ou sensitivos, não se esqueça.

Oh Deus! As crianças! Scott tinha esquecido dos alunos; as crianças e adolescentes que confiavam nele, que o conheciam ha anos. O que eles pensariam quando descobrissem...?

Charles ficou sério.

— Não existe nenhuma razão para que eles também não fiquem felizes por você, Scott; mesmo que fiquem um pouco surpresos com sua separação de Jean, eles se acostumarão.

— O senhor não compreende, professor. — disse Scott, amargamente. — A questão não é apenas minha separação de Jean. Como as crianças vão reagir quando souberem que eu, seu professor e um homem, pode estar apaixonado por outro...outro...

— Por outro homem. — completou o poderoso telapata, dando-se conta de que certas particularidades de Scott ainda lhe eram desconhecidas depois de tantos anos. Esse estranho preconceito, pra começar. — Você deve se lembrar, Scott, que esta escola e as pessoas que aqui vivem não são como a maioria. Todos aqui dentro sabem muito a respeito de preconceito e de como ele é errado. Pensei que você também soubesse.

O rapaz engoliu em seco. O professor tinha razão, obviamente, mas Scott ainda estava incerto. Não conseguia pensar de maneira clara o suficiente para colocar tudo o que estava sentindo em palavras coerentes, então decidiu mudar de assunto.

— O senhor ia me dizer algo a respeito da aula de Logan. — disse, voltando á sua expressão normal, deixando claro que o assunto anterior tinha acabado.

O professor aceitou aquilo apenas porque sabia que mais tarde, quando as coisas estivessem mais assentadas, os dois retornariam àquele assunto. Scott quisesse ou não.

— Jean e Ororo me explicaram que a aula de Logan foi apagada dos registros da Sala de Perigo, e não foi difícil chegar ao "culpado".

— Logan? Ele não saberia nem programar o vídeo-cassete da sala de recreação, professor.

— Exato. — o professor sorriu. — Dificilmente Logan poderia fazê-lo sem ajuda. Foi nosso jovem e dedicado gênio, Cifra.

— Doug? Douglas Ramsey? — Scott estava surpreso. O rapaz era estudioso e comportado, um aluno modelo como Kitty Pryde. Por que fizera aquilo? Manifestou esse pensamento e o professor assentiu.

— Ao que parece, nosso novo professor e membro relutante de equipe inspira uma certa lealdade nos jovens. É algo notável de acontecer tão cedo, mas as crianças parecem ter reconhecido nele alguém confiável e quiseram acobertá-lo; já que a aula que ele ministrou não estava exatamente de acordo com as regras.

Scott cruzou os braços, o aborrecimento visível em cada linha de sua expressão.

— O senhor parece quase jubiloso, professor.

— Todos precisam de um pouco de diversão, Scott. Eu chamei Douglas e lhe pedi para restaurar as gravações para mim como um favor especial. Ele pareceu bastante preocupado que eu fosse contar a você o que ele fizera. Ficou com receio de que a atitude dele fosse causar a Logan algum tipo de problema com o professor Summers.

Scott abriu a boca, então pensou melhor e a fechou novamente. Era só o que lhe faltava. Virar o vilão da história, sendo que não fora ele quem desobedecera as regras!

O professor sorriu. Scott estava mesmo precisando relaxar. E, se ele não estivesse errado, poderia contar com Logan para dar um jeito na rabugice de seu filho adotivo.

— Professor? O senhor está...rindo? — Scott estava alarmado. O professor estava mesmo dando risinhos contidos??

— Estou? Oh, Deus. Estou mesmo. — o professor se desculpou e disse apenas que lembrara de um velha piada. Scott não acreditou nem por um segundo, mas não insistiu.

— Algo mais, senhor? — indagou o rapaz, tentando não parecer muito constrangido.

O professor balançou a cabeça e fez um gesto suave que indicava que o rapaz podia ir. Quando Scott estava quase saindo a voz do professor o chamou de volta.

— Uma última coisa, Scott. Você não esqueceu de avisar Logan do treino desta noite, não é? Após o jantar.

Scott se lembrou: não tinha avisado. Com um grunhido mal humorado o rapaz murmurou que iria fazer aquilo agora, e tratou de sair do gabinete do professor rapidamente.

Xavier riu com vontade. Definitivamente, pensou, Scott estava precisando _relaxar._

X X X

Logan recebera através de Ororo o recado do professor. O homem queria vê-lo o quanto antes, e ele não era idiota para não adivinhar que devia ser por causa da aula na Sala de Perigo. Não devia ter deixado o garoto apagar as gravações, mas quando se deu conta ele já tinha feito.

Em sua opinião não tinha nada a esconder. A equipe é que tinha errado tentando dar a ele um esqueminha padronizado de como ele deveria fazer a coisa. Deviam saber que ele não era do tipo que seguia as regras dos outros...além do mais aquelas crianças estavam sendo preparadas para tempos difíceis e ninguém sabia mais sobre tempos difíceis do que Logan.

Estava no corredor que dava para a sala do professor quando viu Scott sair de lá.

_Ótima oportunidade, sim senhor. Vamos ver se o senhor Summers não mudou de idéia de ontem pra hoje._

Scott também o viu. Infelizmente o gabinete do professor ficava no fim do corredor e Scott não podia fingir que ia para o outro lado, coisa que, Logan percebeu, ele gostaria muito. Achou divertida a maneira como ele pareceu subitamente um animal encurralado, para logo depois se empertigar e continuar na direção do canadense como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Me evitando, Summers? — disse, sorrindo de lado e encarando o jovem líder dos X-Men. — Não é muito educado deixar uma pessoa esperando uma resposta tanto tempo, você sabe.

— Nada de gracinhas, Logan. — cortou o rapaz, lutando para não enrubescer diante do olhar insistente do mutante mais velho. — Na verdade, foi bom encontrá-lo.

Logan ergueu uma sobrancelha e Scott franziu os lábios.

— Esqueci de avisá-lo...teremos uma sessão de treino após o jantar. Só os membros da equipe. Como você ainda não teve a oportunidade de testar seus poderes contra nós, será interessante avaliar como um trabalho em conjunto ou um combate podem se ajustar com você na equipe.

— Eu não lembro de ter me alistado na sua equipe, guri.

Scott suspirou, exasperado, e Logan teve que reprimir um sorriso.

— Não vamos começar com isso de novo, está ficando cansativa essa sua atitude de lobo solitário. Quando vai aceitar que sua participação na equipe é uma realidade?

— Não é. Eu só lutei ao lado de vocês umas duas vezes...isso não me torna parte da equipe ou de qualquer outra coisa. Principalmente se eu não quiser.

— Você até usou o uniforme dos X-Men!

— Vocês me obrigaram! E usei o _seu_ uniforme, nas duas vezes.

O rapaz fez uma pausa e então deu de ombros.

— Você poderia ter usado o que foi confeccionado especialmente pra você. Já estava disponível da segunda vez, não percebeu? — Scott cruzou os braços, sorrindo. — Aquele, no vestiário, com uma etiqueta escrita "Wolverine" embaixo.

— Nah. O couro não estava amaciado e, além do mais, o cheiro de couro novo não é tão bom quanto o seu cheiro, no uniforme antigo.

Aquilo era realmente interessante, avaliou Logan. O rosto do garoto conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelho que seus óculos de quartzo-rubi.

— Logan...— ele murmurou, fracamente. O mutante com garras de adamantium se aproximou mais e Scott subitamente recuou. Logan quase rosnou. — Escute, apenas vá ao treino, está bem? Eu preciso ir...

Lá estava o rapaz tentando escapar. Logan não ia facilitar. Barrou-lhe o caminho esticando o braço e apoiando a mão na parede; quando Scott quase se chocou com a barreira improvisada e fez menção de se esquivar, o canadense simplesmente o prendeu contra a parede. O guri devia estar de olhos arregalados, imaginou, porque a luminosidade se intensificara por trás das lentes vermelhas.

— Logan! — Scott disse, entre os dentes cerrados, contendo-se para não elevar a voz. — Solte-me agora mesmo!

— Me dê uma boa razão, guri.

— Não me chame de guri, velhote! — rosnou o rapaz, furioso, sem consciência de que só estava divertindo ainda mais o homem mais velho. — Alguém pode chegar a qualquer minuto, até mesmo uma das crianças! O que elas vão pensar vendo isso??

— Que nós estamos prestes a lutar, acho. É o que qualquer um pensaria, com nosso histórico de convivência. — Logan sorriu maliciosamente. — No que _você_ está pensando?

— Em nada!!!! Deixe-me ir, Wolverine!!

— Não antes de você me dar aquela resposta, guri. Eu quero saber agora.

— Por quê?

Logan ficou confuso por um momento.

— Hun?

Scott o encarou, acuado e nervoso como nunca Logan o vira antes. Ele cheirava a medo, desejo e várias outras coisas. Inclusive desespero. Alguma coisa não ia bem dentro da alma do garoto e Logan percebeu. Piscou e apenas o encarou de volta.

— Por que você quer saber? Que diferença vai fazer? — Scott engoliu em seco. — Você me perguntou o que eu queria de você. Pois bem. O que VOCÊ quer de mim, com toda essa atitude? — Scott olhou para o braço que o impedia de escapar. — É algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto, agora que sabe do que sinto por você?

Se Logan não tivesse seus sentidos aguçados e uma larga experiência com sentimentos amargos e rejeição, teria largado o guri ali mesmo e esquecido tudo o que tinha acontecido na outra noite. O problema era que o canadense sabia que, quando um animal ferido é acuado e pressionado, ele faz a única coisa que acha que pode diminuir um pouco o medo e a dor: ele morde.

Era isso o que Scott estava fazendo, mas com palavras; no entanto Logan não relaxou a armadilha. Se fizesse isso nunca mais conseguiria pegar o guri de novo e aquilo jamais teria um fim. Mas o garoto precisava tanto de uma resposta quanto Logan, e o mutante ficou surpreso ao descobrir que já a tinha na ponta da língua.

— Eu não faço brincadeiras com o sentimento das pessoas, Scott. — disse Logan, suavemente, olhando firme para o rapaz. — Quero saber o que você quer de mim por duas razões: Primeira, se é só uma transa que você quer, só ir pra cama com um homem pra satisfazer um desejo puramente físico, pode esquecer. Eu não sou o tipo. Melhor sair e procurar algum cara pelas esquinas. — Scott se contraiu ao ouvir aquilo, mas Logan deixou a informação passar naquele momento. Ainda tinha que concluir. — E segunda, se for pra valer, vai ser mesmo pra valer. Nada de segredinhos, nada de ficar se escondendo por aí como se isso fosse algo sujo ou errado. Eu também não sou o tipo. Se você quiser estar comigo, vai ter que pegar o pacote todo.

Agora a palidez substituíra o escarlate no rosto de Scott. Ele mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquele era mesmo o selvagem e imprevisível Wolverine? O homem que todo mundo acreditava ser quase um animal?

Percebendo que o rapaz se acalmara, Logan baixou o braço e ficou esperando. Era hora do guri dar a resposta, agora.

— Estou interrompendo, meninos?

Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, Logan ficou muito aborrecido ao ouvir a voz de Jean Grey. Olhou para Scott e viu o rapaz suspirar e se recompor. O clima acabara de se romper.

— De jeito nenhum, ruiva. — mentiu Logan, sabendo que ela podia muito bem identificar a mentira. — Você nunca interrompe.

— Que bom. — Logan viu que ela olhava para Scott e que o rapaz também parecia retribuir o olhar. Deixava-o frustrado e irritado não saber que tipo de conversa os dois estavam tendo no momento, pois sem dúvida estavam se comunicando. Uma pequena e inesperada pontada de ciúmes cutucou o canadense, e ele se voltou para Jean com um olhar penetrante. — Precisa de alguma coisa, Jeanie?

Ela sorriu docemente e balançou a cabeça.

— Não, na verdade eu apenas ia até o gabinete do professor buscar alguns livros. Mas, já que estou aqui, gostaria de saber: Já está sabendo do treino de hoje, após o jantar?

— Sim. Summers aqui já se encarregou de me contar, obrigado, ruiva. — virou-se para Scott. — Nós estávamos tendo uma...pequena...conversa. Que ainda não terminou, certo, Scott?

— Não, mas podemos terminar mais tarde. Com licença. — Scott contornou Logan, ignorando a expressão meio surpresa do mutante canadense, e passou por Jean rapidamente. — Vejo você depois, Jean...

— Tchau, Scott.

Quando o líder dos X-Men sumiu no corredor, Logan e Jean se encararam.

— Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Jean? Ou está só se certificando de que eu não estou partindo o guri no meio?

Jean riu.

— Uma pouco das duas coisas, acho. — respondeu ela, aproximando-se do mutante de garras de adamantium, o suave perfume dela envolvendo-o. Ela percebeu, com alívio, que aquilo não o abalava mais. — Posso perguntar uma coisa, Logan?

— Claro. — ele sorriu, também consciente de que a beleza e todo aquele charme de Jean não tinham diminuído...só não faziam mais o mesmo efeito.

— Como você mudou tão rápido? Quero dizer...num momento você diz que está atraído por mim e, no outro, está pronto para assumir um relacionamento com Scott se ele quiser. Como?

— Não sou volúvel, ruiva. O caso é que eu me sentia atraído pelos dois desde o começo. — ele deu de ombros e encostou, de lado, na parede onde Scott estivera pressionado. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro e o calor do garoto. — Ele é um cara, e não são todos os caras que estão acessíveis, você sabe. Você foi...

— A escolha natural. Entendo.

— Isso. Não foi que eu gostasse mais ou menos de um de vocês. Eu apenas investi em quem eu poderia ter mais chances. E parece que eu me enganei na primeira escolha, certo? — não havia ressentimento na voz de Logan. — Você não caiu no meu charme. Não totalmente, não é?

Jean riu gostosamente por alguns segundos depois respondeu.

— Foi difícil, no começo. — confessou. — Mas o que me atraiu me você foi o quanto era diferente de Scott em tudo. Depois de um tempo percebi que o que eu queria mesmo era alguém como Scott...mas não o Scott. Não sei se você consegue me entender...as vezes nem eu mesma entendo. Scott é como um irmão agora, mas sempre representou, pra mim, uma espécie de homem ideal.

Logan assoviou.

— Não posso dizer que ele não tenha seus méritos. Mas você nunca vai me ouvir dizer isso em voz alta, ruiva, muito menos pra ele. Não quero aquele garoto mimado ainda mais cheio de si do que já é.

Jean comprimiu os lábios. Logan percebeu que dissera algo errado no momento seguinte.

— Você não o conhece, Logan. — disse ela, encarando-o firmemente. Uma leoa protegendo a cria. — Ele não nasceu na mansão Xavier, com todo o conforto que tem agora. Ele perdeu os pais quando tinha oito anos e, quando seus pais adotivos descobriram que ele era um mutante, simplesmente o abandonaram. Durante anos Scott teve que viver nas ruas, Wolverine, e isso não é fácil pra um adulto, quanto mais pra uma criança. As coisas pelas quais ele passou...você quer que eu conte o que ele teve que passar nas ruas pra conseguir comida e abrigo, Logan?

— Não, Jean. — Logan se desencostou da parede e a encarou de maneira firme também. — Tenho certeza de que Scott não iria gostar de saber que estamos falando da vida dele assim, pelas costas. Se nós dois...você sabe...ele me contará o que quiser, e se quiser, sobre a vida dele. Quando estiver pronto. Mesmo assim eu agradeço a dica...sei que não conheço o guri, mas tem minha palavra de que não vou machucá-lo.

— Tenho certeza de que não vai. Você é uma boa pessoa, Logan.

— Só não espalhe por aí, certo? — fez uma pausa, organizando os pensamentos e indagou: — Você só chegou na hora errada porque o guri precisava de um tempo, não é? Muita informação de uma vez?

— Exatamente. Você acabaria ouvindo o contrário do que ele realmente gostaria de dizer, acredite.

— Eu acredito. Agora me diz uma coisa, ruiva...o guri ficaria muito irritado se eu não fosse ao treino desta noite?

Jean cruzou os braços, pronta para dar um sermão digno de Scott Summers no canadense mas, então, percebeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo e assentiu, um brilho maroto nos olhos verdes.

— Muito irritado.

— O suficiente para vir atrás de mim onde quer que eu esteja, com um daqueles discursos na ponta da língua?

— Ele provavelmente vai estar prontinho pra acabar com a sua raça, Logan. — Jean estava se divertindo muitíssimo com aquilo. Scott teria uma bela surpresa...e até lá já estaria mais calmo e poderia lidar melhor com a situação.

— Bom. Agora se me dá licença, Jeanie, eu tenho umas coisas pra acertar com o Chuck. — ele se virou e então se lembrou. — Você vai buscar os livros?

Jean franziu o cenho e olhou para o mutante de garras de adamantium como se ele fosse de outro planeta.

— Claro que não! Ora, Logan...

A doutora Grey girou nos calcanhares e seguiu pelo corredor, sacudindo a cabeça.

_Esse Logan..._

X X X


	4. Chapter 4

Durante o resto do dia Scott esteve ocupado com as tarefas da Mansão e seus deveres com os alunos, e quando deu pela coisa já era hora do jantar. Ele terminou de arrumar as papeladas em seu gabinete e rumou para a sala de refeições mais devagar do que de costume, preocupado com o que poderia encontrar lá.

Tinha consciência de que aquela era uma reação extremamente irracional de sua parte, mas algo nele ainda não tinha certeza absoluta do que deveria fazer.

O caso é que Scott, desde o começo, não acreditava que fosse provocar aquela reação no canadense. Fora honesto com seus sentimentos, contando á Logan, mais por causa de Jean do que por si mesmo. No fundo ele achava apenas que ia acabar vendo o mutante mais velho por o pé na estrada ou então tendo que se conformar em ver Jean e ele juntos... o que seria pior, mas mesmo assim achava que podia lidar com a situação. 

Mas aquilo...

Como diabos ele ia conseguir levar adiante um relacionamento como o que Logan propunha? Eles mal se conheciam, tinham passado a maior parte do tempo se estranhando (do ponto de vista freudiano aquilo devia ter dado obviamente na cara, aliás) e Scott não fazia idéia de como era "namorar" um outro homem! Para falar a verdade, pensou, analisando friamente a situação de sua vida amorosa, ele só namorara Jean desde que entrara para a Escola Xavier, ainda adolescente... e antes disso nunca tivera nem um ameaço de namoro... 

" Eu estou mesmo bem arranjado, aqui." Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha. "Mas como, pelo amor de Deus, eu ia adivinhar que ele ia me corresponder?? E agora como é que EU vou corresponder, sem nem saber por onde começar?"

Metade das preocupações de Scott, no entanto, morreram assim que ele entrou na cozinha e reparou que o mutante de garras de adamantium não estava presente; a outra metade, no entanto, começou a imaginar mil coisas, e nenhuma delas era muito otimista.

O Professor Xavier sorriu para ele, Vampira deu um cutucão em Pyro, que estava tomando quase todo o espaço da parte da mesa onde Scott costumava se sentar e Jean...

Bem, Jean parecia muito contente consigo mesma; era a única definição que o jovem líder dos X-Men podia dar áquela expressão no rosto dela. Decidiu ignorar aquilo, afinal desde que toda aquela história dele com Logan começara sua ex-namorada resolvera agir de um modo bem estranho... quase assustador. Scott tinha medo que de repente fosse vê-la andando pelos corredores da Mansão com uma camiseta com o nome Logan e Scott dentro de um grande coração vermelho!

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, afastando esse pensamento, então notou o sorriso dela. Ela percebera, claro. Conexões mentais profundas como a deles não se rompiam de um dia pro outro... talvez nunca se rompessem, afinal.

Sentou-se e serviu-se moderadamente, bem como os outros membros da equipe que participariam do treino na Sala de Perigo, sua mente já traçando estratégias e programações para o computador, mas mesmo sem querer seu pensamento voltava-se a todo o momento para Logan. 

Onde estaria o mutante? 

X X X

Já se passara meia hora do combinado para o começo do treinamento e nem sinal de Logan. Scott estava de pé, virado para a porta, os punhos ligeiramente cerrados, de costas para o resto da equipe.

Ele devia ter imaginado, claro, pensou. O mutante com garras de adamantium não aparecera durante o jantar, nem estava no vestiário quando Scott e Hank foram vestir os uniformes. Aquilo por si só já devia tê-lo alertado, mas o líder dos X-Men simplesmente encarara aquilo como um último ato de rebeldia do canadense antes de finalmente se dar por vencido e vir ao treino. Mas agora...

— Scott? – a voz suave de Tempestade soou por trás dele, hesitante. — Devemos começar o treino mesmo sem Logan? Ou você prefere cancelar a sessão e...

— Não. – disse Scott, num tom decidido, dirigindo-se para a saída da Sala de Perigo. — Podem começar o treino como programado. — virou-se para a equipe, todos lá: Ororo, Hank, Jean, Bobby, Vampira, Pyro, Kitty, Colossus, Noturno... respirou fundo e disse. — Você está no comando, Tempestade. Eu vou resolver esse pequeno problema de uma vez por todas.

E dito isso saiu da sala á passos largos e uma expressão tão determinada no rosto que qualquer um pensaria que, assim que Scott encontrasse Logan, a Mansão teria que passar por uma reforma e um, ou provavelmente os dois homens, teriam que passar uma temporada na enfermaria da Dra Grey.

— Meus caros amigos — disse Hank, o Fera, consternado. — Não deveríamos interferir de alguma forma nessa situação? Mesmo conhecendo bem nosso destemido líder e sabendo que ele seria incapaz de qualquer ato impensado, eu não me senti muito confortável pela maneira que ele saiu do recinto.

— Hei, aposto vinte pratas que essa "conversa" quem ganha é o Senhor Garras de Adamantium!

— Pyro, cale a boca! — exclamou Vampira, lançando-lhe um olhar assassino, mesmo que no fundo também apostaria mais umas vinte pratas em Logan, não fosse pelo olhar severo que Ororo agora lançava aos dois.

— Cá entre nós, meus jovens infantes, eu apostaria em nosso jovem líder. — comentou Hank, olhando de esguelha para Tempestade. — Dizem que paus e pedras... ou metais... podem ferir, mas palavras são armas bastante eficientes; e nosso Scott conta com um arsenal praticamente inesgotável de sermões, capazes de fazer o mais duro dos homens sucumbir.

— Mesmo, Sr. McCoy? — indagou Kitty, impressionada, encarando-o.

O Fera suspirou e assentiu.

— Deus e os outros X-Men são testemunhas de como uma reunião de três horas ininterruptas com nosso Ciclope pode ser devastadora.

Todos, até mesmo Tempestade (embora discretamente) riram, mas logo voltaram a se concentrar no mais importante. Tinham que iniciar a sessão. Quando Vampira manifestou uma nova onda de preocupação, Jean riu e assegurou que, com toda a certeza, tudo ia dar certo.

Os X-Men não entenderem muito bem de onde vinha tanta certeza, mas sendo Jean uma telepata imaginaram que ela devia saber melhor do que ninguém se alguém corria perigo ali.

E é claro que ela sabia.

X X X

Não demorou mais do que 20 minutos para Scott finalmente descobrir onde Logan estava. Seu primeiro palpite o levara até a garagem, mas ao chegar lá e ver sua moto e seus carros no mesmo lugar concluiu que Logan não saíra da mansão. 

O palpite seguinte o levou ao lugar certo: A sala de exercícios. 

Scott encontrou o mutante ali, deitado num dos aparelhos, parecendo bastante entretido em erguer e abaixar uma barra de ferro com dois pesos monstruosos, exercitando a musculatura poderosa de seus braços, cada músculo parecendo saltar e deslizar sob a pele. Scott notou também, sentindo de repente a boca um tanto seca, o tórax sendo trabalhado com igual intensidade, o peito subindo e descendo, marcando a fina camiseta sem mangas que Logan vestia. Uma fina camada de suor parecia fazer seu corpo brilhar e ele estava usando calças de moletom negro, com cordões na frente.

Por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade Scott não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra, apesar de ter praticamente ensaiado cada frase ao longo do caminho. A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi ficar de boca aberta no meio da sala de exercícios, pensando em coisas que nada tinham a ver com sessões na Sala de Perigo ou sermões sobre responsabilidade.

Logan, que já captara o cheiro do guri desde a entrada dele na sala, continuou seus exercícios, achando muito divertido ver o Sr. Summers perder a fala daquela maneira; além do que, aquela boca perfeita estava lhe dando algumas idéias muito mais interessantes. Decidiu romper o transe do garoto, porque ainda tinha muita coisa em mente para desconcertar Scott Summers e isso não era nem o começo.

— Vai ficar aí parado feito um poste a noite toda, Ciclope, ou tem algo pra me dizer?

Scott quase pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz do mutante e subitamente percebeu que Logan tinha parado o exercício, colocara a barra em seu suporte e agora o encarava sentado tranqüilamente. Uma onda de rubor se espalhou pelo rosto do rapaz, mas ele teve a presença de espírito de fechar a boca, pelo menos. 

— Você deveria saber muito bem o que eu vim dizer, Wolverine, mas vou tentar refrescar sua memória. — disse, conseguindo recolher sua dignidade e soar tão autoritário quanto deveria estar. — Você deliberadamente faltou a uma convocação da equipe para um treino, não avisou a ninguém... especialmente a mim, que sou responsável pelas sessões, e deixou toda a equipe esperando por você... que por sinal era o motivo principal para ela. — Scott suspirou e aprumou o corpo, os lábios contraídos ao perceber que a expressão do canadense nem se alterara. — Esqueci alguma coisa?

— Sim. — Logan se levantou e caminhou lentamente na direção de Scott, que não se moveu um milímetro quando o outro homem praticamente ficou com o peito colado ao dele. Mesmo através do uniforme de couro que usava Scott podia sentir o calor que o corpo de Logan irradiava... e isso não deixava as coisas nem um pouco fáceis... mas o diabo que ele ia se deixar abalar tão fácil. Logan continuou: — Eu não disse que participaria da sua sessãozinha, e também disse que não tinha me alistado nessa sua equipe. Eu vim para cá me exercitar um pouco antes de ir pra cama, e só. — ele se afastou um pouco e sob o olhar meio mesmerizado do guri, tirou a camisa e jogou-a num canto, expondo a parte superior de seu corpo em toda sua glória. (Nota Esperançosa da Autora: Alguém aí tem o telefone do Hugh Jackman, hein??) — Pra falar a verdade, agora eu vou tomar uma chuveirada e, se você quiser continuar falando, vá em frente... porque eu vou pro vestiário.

E unindo palavras á ação deu as costas a Scott e foi se dirigindo para os chuveiros do vestiário da sala de exercícios. Scott não teve outra opção além de seguí-lo, embora começasse a se arrepender assim que viu o canadense despir as calças negras revelando que não estava usando nada, mas nada MESMO por baixo delas.

TBC... (e sim, sou cruel mwahahahahaha... er... e, agora que eu notei... a continuação vai se passar num banheiro tb... não é que parece que eu tenho alguma fixação neles?? Hunm... o inconsciente trabalha de formas misteriosas... De qualquer forma, a continuação será postada até segunda-feira, juro!! Mesmo!! Não me olhem assim... é verdade!!)


	5. Explicações

Após milênios sem dar as caras, eis-me aqui!! XD

Sorry, gente. Aqui vão minhas explicações!

Para quem está esperando as continuações das minhas fics originais, tais como Começo (X-MEN), O Dia Seguinte E Além (Supernatural) entre outras, saibam que eu planejo continuar, sim. Só não sei quando vou conseguir.

Estive muito doente, e por um período bem longo; só agora estou começando a me recuperar, então peço desculpas por ter deixado as fics inacabadas. Sei como é chato, eu mesma já quis matar, estrangular autores que me deixaram na mão (jamais esquecerei Cold Comfort, uma fic de Scott/Logan MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA q a autora não terminou...) e sinceramente não pretendo fazer o mesmo com vocês! Não vou pedir mais paciência, vocês já tiveram até demais; só vou pedir que não percam as esperanças XD.

Bem, é isso. Quero agradecer a todos os reviews, não só nesta fic mas em todas que traduzi ou criei. Foi justamente por recebê-los que consegui coragem pra voltar a me manifestar. Leio todos os reviews que chegam e quem já me conhece sabe que eu tinha o hábito de responder um por um. Não fiz mais isso de uns tempos prá cá por motivos de saúde, entre outras coisas, mas cada review está arquivado não só na minha conta de e-mail como tb em pastinhas no meu PC. Quando preciso de inspiração, coragem e força, são esses reviews (aliás, VOCÊS) que me alimentam a alma. Muito obrigada.

P.S.:Estou colocando esta explicação em todas as fics inacabadas, coisa que eu esqueci de fazer quando primeiro postei na fanfic Pecado Profundo. Erro meu. Quem me tem no alerta de autores provavelmente vai receber várias notificações ao mesmo tempo, então não se apavorem, é o mesmo texto em todas!


	6. Chapter 6

Logan abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer abundante sobre o corpo suado, os potentes músculos relaxando sob o jato morno e forte. No entanto nem por um segundo, mesmo em meio aquele prazer, esqueceu do jovem líder dos X-Men ali plantado tentando disfarçar o desconforto e algo mais.

Um sorriso ladino se desenhou nos lábios do Wolverine ao notar que o silêncio continuava, mas repleto de pequenos significados. O mais importante deles era o fato de que muito provavelmente Scott Summers devia estar necessitando de um banho também. Frio. (Nota descabelada da Autora:Modéstia? PRA QUE modéstia?)

O mutante de garras de adamantium alcançou o sabonete e pôs-se a lavar-se lentamente, perguntando-se quanto duraria a provocação até que Scott finalmente sucumbisse_"._ Afinal, não era como se ele mesmo pudesse se segurar muito. O garoto ficava uma beleza naquele uniforme de couro.

― Ainda aqui, Summers? ― indagou, sem se voltar. ― Se não tem mais nada pra me dizer pode voltar pra sua sessãozinha na Sala de Perigo.

Claro que o guri ia espumar. Logan contava com isso, na verdade achava divertido o jeito que ele ficava quando discutiam. Exatamente por esse motivo o canadense se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz perfeitamente modulada do mais novo.

― Pensei que queria aquela resposta, Logan.

Diabos se o guri não tinha sangue frio!, pensou o carcaju, sorrindo consigo mesmo.

Na verdade, naquele momento, Scott tinha o sangue bem quente, fervendo... mas se o líder dos X-Men era conhecido por algo, era por seu auto-controle. Tivera que cultivá-lo praticamente a vida toda e não seria agora que ia desmoronar. Pelo menos contava que não; era fato que Logan e suas... qualidades... eram difíceis de ignorar, mas...

― E qual é a resposta, guri? ― o mais velho se virou para encarar Scott, satisfeito por notar um leve estremecimento no rapaz ao fazê-lo. Aproximou-se mais dele, que já estava perto da divisória do chuveiro e prosseguiu. ― Sou todo ouvidos.

― Você se lembra do que me disse hoje cedo, Logan?

― Eu disse uma porrada de coisas de manhã.

― Sobre suas condições para ficarmos juntos. ― explicou, calmamente. Agora que dera início à coisa estava mais confiante. ― Você disse que se eu quisesse estar com você teria que "levar o pacote todo". Lembra-se?

Logan ergueu uma sobrancelha, alerta.

― Sim, lembro. Mas o que isso...?

Scott assentiu e continuou:

― Bem, eu aceito o pacote todo, Logan. ― respirou fundo após finalmente falar mas, ao ver que o mais velho abria um sorriso triunfante (que o fez estremecer...velhos medos...), ergueu a mão para conter-lhe o entusiasmo. O mutante, que ia começar a falar (e não só a falar, mas _agir_) imobilizou-se. Scott tomou fôlego. ― Mas da mesma forma que eu aceito, Logan, também lhe apresento as minhas condições.

― Condições. ― repetiu Logan, divertido. Estava curioso. Inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente de lado e assentiu pensativamente. ― E elas são...?

― Simplesmente aceitar aquilo que eu sou. ― disse. ― Aceitar e participar, na verdade. ― Scott sorriu de lado. ― Não é um casamento, claro, mas todo relacionamento implica uma dose de companheirismo e comprometimento. O que significa, Wolverine, que se vamos estar juntos você vai levar o pacote X inteiro.

― Pacote...X...?

― Significa que, se vai se relacionar com o líder dos X-Men terá que fazer parte desse mundo também. ― Scott observou com interesse a expressão de "Como é que é?" que se estampou no rosto do mais velho e sentiu uma pontada de satisfação difícil de disfarçar. Podia desancar o senhor carcaju, afinal. Mas ainda não terminara. ― Eu sou um X-Man; isso é minha vida, minha missão e meu prazer. Proteger e ensinar jovens mutantes a serem úteis a si mesmos e a sociedade; Lutar pela paz entre humanos e mutantes, partilhar o sonho e os objetivos do professor Xavier...são as coisas que me fazem ser quem sou, Wolverine. Isso jamais vai mudar até que seja alcançado e, até lá, faz parte de mim. ― Scott se aprumou ainda mais e encarou Logan com a decisão inabalável dos que realmente têm uma causa à defender...aquelas raras pessoas fiéis não só a si mesmas, mas a todo um mundo; que podia não ser ainda o que almejavam, mas que para elas valia a pena qualquer batalha. ― É isso. ― disse, finalmente. ― O pacote todo. É pegar ou largar.

Não passou despercebido a Logan o tom incerto da última frase. Scott expusera suas "condições", mas era evidente que sabia dos riscos. Um "não" poderia advir desse discurso, mas mesmo assim o guri não ia ceder.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, Scott esperando, controlado, e Logan...

Logan jamais, nesses quinze anos, admirara tanto uma atitude em alguém tão jovem. Era um discurso que o mutante de garras de adamantium desprezaria como "conversa pra boi dormir" se ouvisse de qualquer outra pessoa, mas que soava e era _de fato _verdade, saindo dos lábios de Scott Summers. O garoto podia estar equivocado, como Logan achava que todos ali estavam, por acreditar em uma utopia daquelas, mas morreria por essa crença.

Odiou o professor Xavier por alguns segundos pelo homem colocar tanta responsabilidade sobre ombros tão jovens; então encolheu os próprios mentalmente: alguém tinha que fazer o trabalho sujo, afinal.

― E então...? ― quis saber Scott, o silêncio e o olhar de Logan dando-lhe nos nervos finalmente.

― Ser um X-Men? ― indagou Logan.

― Sim.

― Participar dessas malditas sessões?

― Exato.

― Salvar o mundo e toda essa droga, sob as SUAS ordens?

― Ocasionalmente, sim.

Logan rosnou baixinho.

― Eu devia ter visto essa chegando.

― Logan...

― Já vou avisando, guri...Não vou usar aquele uniforme idiota que fizeram pra mim.

Scott comprimiu os lábios, mas antes de qualquer resposta calculada, Logan o agarrou pela nuca e pela cintura, puxando-o, e o pressionou contra a parede do chuveiro, o jato morno caindo sobre ambos agora, encharcando o rapaz e o uniforme.

Com os lábios colados aos de Scott e adorando ver a expressão chocada do mais novo, Logan completou:

― Vou continuar a usar o SEU, ouviu bem? E isto não está aberto a discussões, Summers. ― dito isso e ignorando as tentativas do rapaz de se soltar de seus braços, o canadense finalmente o beijou, voraz e selvagemente, sem dar a Scott uma brecha para falar ou mesmo respirar. Logan achava ridículo terem chegado até ali, resolvido todo um futuro relacionamento sem terem ao menos se beijado UMA VEZ! Mas aquilo era bem a cara do líder dos X-Men em seus braços; se dependesse de Scott era capaz de Logan ter que fazer um requerimentopra isso!

Logan percebeu que o guri, passado o susto, começou a relaxar, se entregar...então diminuiu o ritmo deixando Scott ao menos recuperar o fôlego. O rapaz o encarava com aquele maldito visor faiscando como os fogos do quatro de julho, as mãos não mais cerradas ao lado do corpo ou tentando afastá-lo mas percorrendo-lhe as costas, a nuca, os cabelos. Logan rosnou de leve e fechou os olhos quando sentiu Scott colar-se a ele, uma coxa bem feita erguendo-se contra o meio das pernas do mutante canadense.

Mas não era suficiente. Por mais sensual que fosse a cena: Scott, uniforme de couro, todo molhado e despenteado, Logan nu e excitado...o senhor carcaju queria contato real, pele contra pele,sentir as mãos, não as luvas do guri em seu corpo. Queria _sentir_ Scott.

O uniforme era um obviamente um problema, pois o fecho simplesmente não queria abrir. Parecia dez vezes pior que o mais traiçoeiro dos fechos de sutiã!

― Pro inferno com isso! ― rugiu, ejetando as garras de repente, fazendo Scott tomar um tremendo susto e...empurrá-lo. ― Scott...calma. ― pediu, apreensivo com a reação do rapaz. ― Eu só vou...essa droga de uniforme parece uma armadilha!

Mas o jovem X-Men não parecia disposto a entrar no clima novamente. O fato era que o susto, longe de deixá-lo alarmado com as garras propriamente ditas, servira para lembrá-lo de três coisas: a) jamais estivera com um homem; b) não havia a menor sombra de dúvida do que acabaria acontecendo se Logan lhe fatiasse o uniforme (e isso não tinha nada a ver com ter que mandar fazer outro) e c) estavam no banheiro do vestiário masculino, pelo amor de Deus!

― Logan, não. ― o rapaz tentava se desvencilhar agora, sem brusquidão mas de maneira firme.

― Scott, por favor...― murmurou o mutante de garras de adamantium, abraçando-o forte, contendo-o e pressionando a testa contra a dele, olhos fechados. Estava se controlando, freando os instintos que o mandavam simplesmente rasgar aquele uniforme idiota e possuir Scott Summers ali mesmo, forte e firme, este querendo ou não. ― Não faça isso comigo, guri...

Com total consciência do _tamanho_ do desespero e frustração do canadense, Scott pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Logan enquanto a outra se aninhava nos cabelos escuros, macios, pedindo:

― Assim não, Logan. _Aqui_, não. Por favor...

― Jesus, Scott. Você vai me matar. ― sussurrou o Wolverine, mas já se afastando devagar, controlando-se a tal custo que Scott sentia-lhe o corpo inteiro tremer. ― Tudo bem. Aqui não é lugar pra isso, tem razão. ― Assim que seu novo namorado saiu de debaixo do chuveiro Logan apoiou as duas mãos na parede e respirou fundo. ― Vou terminar o banho sozinho, se não se importa. ― e virou a chave para _gelado_.

― Claro. ― balbuciou Scott, envergonhado mas aliviado pelo que fizera. ― Vou esperar você lá fora.

― OK.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, já tendo "relaxado" no banho, Logan encontrou Scott ainda no vestiário. Aparentemente tirar o uniforme dera mais trabalho que o previsto.

Scott já se vestira: calças de moletom e uma macia camiseta branca além de um par de tênis de ficar em casa. Não colocara os óculos ainda e ocupava-se em terminar de secar os cabelos com a toalha, os olhos bem fechados. Logan nunca o vira sem o visor ou os óculos, por isso se aproximou, curioso e surpreso com a diferença que faziam; pois com eles Scott parecia o empertigado líder dos X-Men, mas sem eles... era apenas um garoto com não mais de 25 anos, bonito demais e preocupado demais.

― Você tinha razão, Logan. O uniforme era uma armadilha. Quase fui buscar uma tesoura.

O canadense ergueu as sobrancelhas. Tinha certeza de que não fizera mínimo ruído e o guri estava de olhos fechados.

― Não precisava ter pensado em tesouras. ― disse, sorrindo de lado. ― Não comigo por perto.

Scott balançou a cabeça, sorrindo também, e estendeu a mão para o armário aberto em busca dos óculos. Logan segurou-lhe o pulso.

― Espere. ― disse, pegando ele mesmo os óculos. ― Eu coloco. ― o jovem líder dos X-Men hesitou um instante mas assentiu. Depois de mais alguns segundos contemplando o rosto de Scott, Logan ajeitou os óculos cuidadosamente no lugar. ― Você sempre teve que usá-los?

― Sim. Desde que minha mutação se manifestou completamente. ― jogou a toalha no cesto ali perto e começou a ajeitar os cabelos com a mão mesmo, displicentemente. ― Na verdade, a primeira vez que se manifestou eu sofri um acidente, bati a cabeça. Mais tarde descobri que tinha uma lesão cerebral por conta da batida e por isso as rajadas óticas não param.

Falava num tom natural, mas Logan desconfiou que por muito tempo não deveria ter sido fácil sequer lembrar disso tudo.

― Quantos anos você tinha?

― A primeira vez que se manifestaram eu tinha oito anos. Depois passei três anos sem nova manifestação, daí...― fez uma pausa e pareceu a Logan que ISSO jamais soaria natural. ― Fiz um rombo na parede do colégio e quase matei a professora e meus colegas antes de ter a presença de espírito de fechar os olhos. ― o canadense franziu o cenho. ― Depois disso só voltei a abrir os olhos quando o professor Xavier me acolheu e fez estes óculos. Vivi como cego até os quatorze anos. ― sorriu, bem humorado. ― Por isso não adianta pisar leve perto de mim, Wolverine. Eu posso ouvir muito bem quando quero.

— Vou me lembrar disso, guri. — disse o carcaju, estendendo a mão para acariciar o rosto de Scott e puxá-lo para um beijo suave. — Deve ter sido uma tremenda merda. — observou, eloqüente, o que fez o rapaz rir. — Mais um ponto pro Chuck. — foi para o armário ao lado e se deliciou ao perceber que o garoto desviava o rosto enquanto ele se vestia.

— Escute, Logan. Desculpe por aquilo.

— Esqueça. Não foi a primeira vez que eu te prensei num canto nem vai ser a última.

— Ah...bom...saber. — Scott engoliu em seco e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. — Eu só quero que saiba que não é minha intenção bancar a garotinha virgem nem nada assim...— diante do olhar que Logan lhe lançou, misto de choque e divertimento, ele se apresou a explicar, o rosto ardendo. — O caso é que eu nunca...estive com outro homem dessa maneira...e não sei o que fazer...

— Não sabe?

— Bem...eu SEI o que fazer, mas...

O canadense, já vestido para alívio (e/ou pesar...) de Scott, voltou-se para ele, calmo.

— Teoria é uma coisa, na prática é outra. Eu sei, guri, não precisa ficar todo ouriçado. Quando você estiver...sei lá...pronto pra isso...a gente deixa rolar. Não vou ter um derrame se você me deixar na mão. Tenho um fator de cura, lembra? — Scott deu a Logan a nítida impressão de revirar os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Bom, pensou o canadense, já conseguia "ler" o rapaz com mais facilidade. — Vamos sair daqui.

Os dois saíram para o corredor e Scott tomou o rumo da Sala de Perigo, explicando que a sessão não terminara e, meso que não participasse queria acompanhar o final, coisa que podia fazer na sala de controle. Convidou o canadense para se juntar a ele.

— Assim você já vai se ambientando com o que o espera da próxima vez. — acrescentou, sem nenhum vestígio de sarcasmo na voz; e olha que Logan estava atento!

A sala de controle podia ser acessada por um corredor externo ou pela própria Sala de Perigo. Lá ficavam monitores que mostravam o desempenho físico de cada membro dos X-Men, como batimentos cardíacos, pressão sanguínea e porcentagem dos poderes usados em cada situação. Logan ficou boquiaberto com aquela tecnologia toda, que jamais imaginara ser possível agora que parava para pensar. Até mesmo o ambiente de simulação na Sala de Perigo propriamente dita era de uma perfeição impossível. Quando dera sua aula de sobrevivência ali não parara para pensar, mas os ambientes em que ele e as crianças se moviam eram mais amplos do que o espaço interno da Sala.

— Que tecnologia é essa? Não parece militar.

É alienígena. — respondeu Scott, fazendo Wolverine erguer as sobrancelhas surpreso. — Há algum tempo o professor travou conhecimento com uma raça alienígena extremamente avançada tecnologicamente. Após ajudar a herdeira do trono a derrotar um irmão déspota eles nos presentearam. — o rapaz nem percebeu a boca escancarada do mutante conforme ia contando tudo aquilo, com a naturalidade com que diria que o jardineiro plantara rosas ao lado da piscina. — O professor e Lilandra, atual regente de um Império Galáctico, tiveram um romance na época, mas os deveres de ambos eram prioridade. Ainda se falam, claro, mas...Logan, algum problema?

O canadense apoiara uma mão no painel a frente deles e esfregava com a outra a nuca, levemente pálido.

— Foi um jeito muito interessante de ficar sabendo que existe vida em outros planetas... — murmurou o mutante, para quem até a idéia de uma simples viagem de avião já era muito, quanto mais viagens pelo espaço!

Scott sorriu.

— Quer um copo d'água?

Logan rosnou.

— Estamos aqui pra ver o treinamento ou não? Que se danem os aliens, prefiro saber das coisas deste planeta ainda, obrigado.

— Muito bem. — Scott, sem conseguir disfarçar completamente o sorriso, apertou um botão. As grandes janelas que davam para o interior da Sala de Perigo ficaram transparentes como janelas e ambos puderam ver o cenário em que lutavam os X-Men: Uma Manhatan sitiada por robôs Sentinelas. Enquanto observavam, Tempestade passou voando à frente deles lançando raios certeiros em um dos robôs enquanto Noturno teleportava Colossus de cima dele. O russo arrancara metade da cabeça da coisa e deixara Tempestade finalizar a manobra. No chão os outros, perfeitamente entrosados, davam cabo dos demais Sentinelas.

— Mas que diabos... — Logan observava tudo estupefato, mal acreditando que estava mesmo assistindo a ação se desenrolar em uma...sala!

— É uma simulação simples, na verdade. — Logan o encarou com expressão de "Ta brincando?" mas Scott o ignorou. Na verdade parecia entretido com qualquer coisa nos monitores menores do painel. — Fica mais desafiador quando se acrescenta pessoas, civis eu diria. Então precisamos protegê-los durante a batalha. — olhou rapidamente para a sessão e voltou a baixar o rosto. — As crianças ainda não estão preparadas, o stress nesse tipo de sessão é grande.

— Imagino... — disse o canadense, vendo a delicada Kitty Pride agarrar uma das pernas de um enorme Sentinela, desmaterializá-la e arrastá-la para o solo, onde a perna, novamente materializada sob o chão, ficou presa... possibilitando á Bobby, o cubo de gelo ambulante, congelar a coisa inteirinha. — Stress, é? — então percebeu que o rapaz mal olhava para o treino e se indignou. — Sua equipe está se matando lá fora, guri... que diabos você está fuçando nesse painel?

— Ninguém está se matando, Wolverine. — respondeu Scott, naquele tom professoral que deixava Logan maluco. — As sessões são gravadas e mesmo que acontecesse um acidente a sala está programada para evitar que se machuquem seriamente ao menor sinal de problemas. Tempestade é competente demais para que algo assim ocorra, não se preocupe.— soltou uma exclamação de triunfo subitamente. — Pronto. Já achei o que eu queria!

— Hun? E o que era de tão importante, posso saber? — aproximou-se por trás do rapaz, praticamente ficando por cima de Scott para olhar o monitor. Sentiu o rapaz se arrepiar com o contato de seu peito largo nas costas e sorriu mais bem humorado.

— As... gravações da sua aula de sobrevivência. — a voz saiu um tanto esmaecida e ele pigarreou. Também tentou sair de debaixo do canadense mas este não deixou, estendendo os braços dos dois lados do rapaz, cercando-o sem remédio. — Douglas Ramsey as restaurou e eu quero vê-las. — olhou de esguelha para Logan, cujo queixo estava bem sobre seu ombro, o rosto quase colado no dele. — Se você me permitir, claro.

— Permito. — condescendeu Logan, não saindo um milímetro da agradável posição em que se encontrava.

— Logan... quer sair de cima de mim?

— Não, Scott. Não quero. — respondeu o canadense, sorrindo e envolvendo com o braço a cintura de Scott, que fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios sem nem perceber o que fazia. — Vá em frente. Também quero ver como ficou.

Um suave sinal sonoro avisou que a sessão acabara. Automaticamente a sala de controle ficou visível e Scott, rápido como um gato, desvencilhou-se do Wolverine. Logan estreitou os olhos e se afastou...mas não muito. Conservava-se logo ao lado do rapaz, o ombro encostado ao dele.

Os X-Men, ainda recuperando o fôlego, estranharam sinceramente ver aquela cena. Scott e Logan, lado a lado sem se matar. Era no mínimo inusitado.

— Pelo jeito ninguém vai levar a grana virtual da aposta. — observou Pyro, dando voz a vários pensamentos iguais no recinto. — Que diabos aconteceu?

Jean piscou para os dois lá em cima e Logan sorriu.

Scott suspirou. Não ia ser difícil contar, percebeu. Difícil seria todos acreditarem.

Continua...

Finalmente! A continuação! Desculpem a demora, mas acho que agora VAI. Pelo menos a fanfic...porque Logan e Scott...tsc...eu SEI que tinha gente esperando algo MAIS entre esses dois mas estou trabalhando com material difícil: Scott Summers é uma maldição na minha vida! Mas espero na próxima parte tacar os dois na cama de uma vez! E vai ter novidades... vou acrescentar MAIS um parzinho slash no Instituto. ACHO que vocês podem adivinhar, se quiserem. XD

Próximo capítulo virá, mas não prometo pra já porque estou sem PC e ando escrevendo tudo em um caderno em casa...pra depois passar pra arquivo na Lan. É...mais ESSA pra ajudar.

Bessos para todos que foram tão pacientes e aguardem que outras fics serão atualizadas!

Ah, só pra avisar: estou investindo em contos originais também, com e sem slash/yaoi, então, quando eu tiver um canto pra colocar minhas sandices (todas com tema fantástico: terror, fantasia, ficção científica e tals) gostaria que vocês dessem uma olhadinha. *pidona*

Inté e obrigada pela audiência e pela paciência! XD


End file.
